callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mi-28
The Mil Mi-28 "Havoc" is a dedicated anti-armor attack helicopter designed by the Mil Moscow Helicopter Plant of Russia and is operated by the Russian Army Air Force. In Game Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare flees from a crashing Mi-28]] The Mi-28 is first seen during the level The Coup, being used by Al-Asad's military near a dock. The first time it can be interacted with is in Safehouse, where it serves as a Loyalist gunship support for Captain Price's SAS team in Russia following the detonation of a Nuclear Device by Khaled Al-Asad in the middle east. In "Safehouse" the MiL-28Ns' designation is Mosin 2-5, as stated by the crew, most likely the pilot. The Havoc is next seen in a flash-back mission One Shot, One Kill where several are used by Ultranationalists in Prypiat, Ukraine. Two are brought down by a pair of SAS Snipers—the then-Lieutenant Price and Capitan MacMillan (this is unlikely, as Russian helicopters have notoriously heavy armor, with anything under 23mm being next to useless, even on the cockpit glass). One is destroyed by Price using an M82 and the other almost crushes MacMillan as it crashes,injuring him. The final occurrence of these helicopters is in the level Game Over, where a loyalist Havoc destroys an Ultranationalist Mi-24, causing enough of a distraction for Soap MacTavish to kill Imran Zakhaev and his escorts. ''Modern Warfare 2'' Appearance in Campaign The Mi-28 Havoc appears heavily, as it is the primary attack helicopter for the Russian military in their attack on the United States. It has virtually supplanted the Mi-24 Hind in most of the Campaign. Several Havocs are engaged in "Wolverines!", where they attempt to attack the player's squad and hinder their extraction. In "Of Their Own Accord", multiple Havocs are seen attacking the Washington Monument evacuation site, and the World War II Memorial has been seized and is used as a forward Mi-28 refueling/rearming station. *Wolverines! *Of Their Own Accord *Whiskey Hotel Appearance in Multiplayer The Mi-28 "Havoc" is the helicopter used in Chopper Gunner (11 kills without dying) if the player is on the OpFor, Spetsnaz, and Militia teams. Task Force 141, the U.S. Navy S.E.A.L.s, and the U.S. Army Rangers use the AH-64D Apache Longbow. The announcer for the Navy SEALs, the Army Rangers and the Task Force 141 will simply say '' Enemy Chopper inbound '' when an enemy as earned a chopper gunner, not refering to the Mi-28. However the OpFor, Spetsnaz and the Militia will say '' Enemy Apache incoming . Spec Ops The Havoc also appears frequently as an enemy in some missions, usually as a target or a specific enemy that must be eliminated. *Suspension *Homeland Security *Wreckage The version seen in ''Call of Duty 4 and Modern Warfare 2 is the Mi-28N. This can be distinguished by the sensor ball on top of the rotor mast and, less obviously, the sensors in the nose cone. Trivia *The Mi-28 used against Capt. MacMillan and Lt. Price is used by Ultranationalists. Which is odd since the mission is dated 1996, rendering impossible for the Ultranationalist party to obtain a helicopter currently in service with the Russian Army. Category:Vehicles Category:Aircraft Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles